


Looking Ahead

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ziva discovers something completely unexpected and has to consider her options.





	Looking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

The first sign was the day the scent of coffee made her feel sick.

She put it down to 'one of those things'. She would be all right the following day.

The following day the scent of coffee made her sick.

She knew.

It had not meant to have happened. They had taken precautions; two kinds.

But only one method is one hundred percent guaranteed. And they had failed at that.

She let her mind race forward several months.

She tried to see herself with a baby in her arms.

She tried to envisage life with someone who was totally reliant on her for everything.

She tried to see herself as a mother with a baby.

She tried to see herself as a mother with a toddler.

She tried to see herself as a mother with a child.

She tried to see herself as a mother with a teenager.

She tried to see herself as a mother.

She tried to see herself in the future.

Seven months. 

A year. Two. Five. Ten. Fifteen.

In her world you did not look beyond the next day.

She looked at Tony and tried to see him as a father.

She made her choice.


End file.
